dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Special Characters With Special Abilities
This is a complete list of all cards that can be used in different Dokkan Events and Prime Battles which can give you an advantage over the boss. This can be due to various reasons: *Link Skill *Passive Skill *Card (character) itself The effect is also different: *Deal more damage *Disable, bypass or weaken the boss' Passive skill *Recover HP The list for Prime Battle consists of cards that are only freely obtainable (free cards that can't be purchased by any means) =Super Dokkan Events= The Inimitable Fusion Characters with the link skill Big Bad Bosses to deal more damage which activates when HP is below 80%. 80px|link=Dark Menace Goku Black80px|link=Deepening Darkness Goku Black 80px|link=Reign of Terror Frieza (1st Form)80px|link=Staggering Force Frieza (1st Form)80px|link=Indignant Emperor Frieza (1st Form) 80px|link=Pleasant Progress of Ambition Vegeta 80px|link=Eradicator of Hope Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) 80px|link=Crashing Maelstrom Omega Shenron80px|link=The Strongest Shadow Dragon Omega Shenron80px|link=Hopeless Minus Energy Omega Shenron 80px|link=Chaos to the End Omega Shenron80px|link=Evil Drifting in the Darkness Syn Shenron Ultimate Awakened Power These Extreme Buu characters can foil Ultimate Awakening and require no activation but take effect automatically when attacking or after being attacked. To defeat Gohan, you need characters with the Link Skill The Wall Standing Tall and Foils the True Power of the enemy. 80px|link=Countdown to Despair Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan)80px|link=Ultimate Majin Menace Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan)80px|link=Eradicator of Hope Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) 7th Universe's God of Destruction Beerus will use the skill Godly Grandeur to reduce received damage. These deactivate Godly Grandeur and greatly increase the damage dealt on Beerus. 80px|link=Passion of the Warrior Race Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta 80px|link=New Realms of Saiyan Power Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta80px|link=Ascending to Godhood Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta80px|link=Uncontrollable Rage Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Supreme Fusion! Blazing Potara Super Vegito will hardly take any damage from attacks, You need characters with the Fierce Battle link skill to bypass his DEF and do more damage. 80px|link=Devastating Fusion Power Super Saiyan Gotenks 80px|link=Hopeless Minus Energy Omega Shenron 80px|link=Peerless Gleam Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta 80px|link=Cap of Transcendence Super Saiyan Gotenks 80px|link=New Possibilities Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) 80px|link=A New Future Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) 80px|link=Chaos to the End Omega Shenron80px|link=Ultimate Potential Power Ultimate Gohan80px|link=Obsession with Winning Majin Buu (Gotenks) The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope The following characters can inflict boosted attack damage. 80px|link=Budding Heart Piccolo80px|link=Burst of Fighting Spirit Piccolo80px|link=Demon King's Successor Piccolo 80px|link=Strategic Combat Piccolo 80px|link=Wise Warrior Piccolo Blazing Blue Fusion The following characters will deal increased damage (an additional 50%) to Super Saiyan God SS Vegito and nullify his damage reduction with their passive skill. Surpassing Even the Gods To defeat Vegeta you need the link Connoisseur to deal additional damage. Miracle Sword of Light Characters with the Link Skill Dismal Future can bypass the bosses' DEF and can inflict more damage. 80px|link=A New Future Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) 80px|link=Fighting Eradication Mai (Future) Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan Vegeta is weak to the Shadow Dragons link. 80px|link=Hopeless Minus Energy Omega Shenron 80px|link=Chaos to the End Omega Shenron 80px|link=Evil Drifting in the Darkness Syn Shenron 80px|link=Electric Slime Rage Shenron80px|link=Dominance over the Atmosphere Oceanus Shenron Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan Goku is weak to the Hatred of Saiyans link. =Extreme Dokkan Events= The Horrific Cell Games Characters with the Passive Skill Weakens Regeneration ' '''Pair any two of the following characters for the Link Skill ''Soul vs Soul ' 80px|link=Strategic Combat Piccolo 80px|link= Doubled Attack Strength Super Trunks Pure Destruction and Carnage '''These characters' Passive Skills ''recover HP with candy (1 candy = Ki +1). Pair any two characters below to activate Supreme Power. 80px|link=Strategic Combat Piccolo A Fiend Possessed Janemba is weak against any cards that possess the Link Skill Super Saiyan. 80px|link=Strike of Gratitude and Respect Super Saiyan Goku 80px|link=Proof of Tough Trainings Super Saiyan Goku 80px|link=Peerless Gleam Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta 80px|link=Passion of the Warrior Race Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta80px|link=Blast of Fury Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen) 80px|link=Stunning Power Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta 80px|link=Burning to the Last Super Saiyan Goku (Angel) (Super Kaioken) 80px|link=Overheating Super Power Super Saiyan Goku 80px|link=Devastating Fusion Power Super Saiyan Gotenks80px|link=Startling Transformation Super Saiyan Trunks (Teen) 80px|link=The Supreme Fusion Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta 80px|link=Shining Justice Super Saiyan Gotenks (Teen)80px|link=Fusion of Legend Karoly 80px|link=Uncontrollable Rage Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta80px|link=Doubled Attack Strength Super Trunks 80px|link=Indomitable Battle Lust Super Saiyan God SS Goku80px|link=Power of Rage Super Saiyan Trunks (Future)80px|link= Heartfelt Transformation Super Saiyan Goku 80px|link=New Possibilities Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) 80px|link=Awakening Omen Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT) Berserker of Destruction Broly's Rampage mode can be disabled with the Passive Skill Disable Rampage. Broly's Rampage mode can also be disabled with the Link Skill Blazing Battle. The Terrifying Transforming Majin Majin Buu (Piccolo) regenerates 400,000 health each turn. To weaken this you need characters with the Power Bestowed by God link. This limits his regeneration to only 12,000. The Shadow Dragons of Despair Characters with GT link skill to do high damage on Syn and Omega Shenron. 80px|link=New Possibilities Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) 80px|link=Awakening Omen Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT) 80px|link=Hopeless Minus Energy Omega Shenron 80px|link=Chaos to the End Omega Shenron 80px|link=Evil Drifting in the Darkness Syn Shenron 80px|link=Energetic Fighter Pandel80px|link=Pedigree of Justice Pandel 80px|link=Powers Combined Majuub 80px|link=Burning Duel Nuova Shenron80px|link=Warrior of the Sun Nuova Shenron 80px|link=Dominance over the Atmosphere Oceanus Shenron 80px|link=Electric Slime Rage Shenron Beautiful Rose-Colored Terror The following characters will deal increased damage to all opponents. Eternal God, Distorter of Worlds Fusion Zamasu will take more damage from characters with the Royal Lineage Link Skill which is needed to bypass his DEF and to inflict more damage. 80px|link=Passion of the Warrior Race Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta 80px|link=Uncontrollable Rage Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta 80px|link= Doubled Attack Strength Super Trunks 80px|link=The Hope Deep Inside Trunks (Teen) 80px|link=A New Future Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) 80px|link=Power of Rage Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) The Ultimate Transformation All Super Saiyan Goku cards do extra damage on this event. 80px|link=Proof of Tough Trainings Super Saiyan Goku 80px|link= Immovable Entity Super Saiyan Goku 80px|link=Heartfelt Transformation Super Saiyan Goku 80px|link=Overheating Super Power Super Saiyan Goku Ultimate Android, Incarnation of Ambitions Androids #17 & #18 and Android #18 may deal extra damage to Super #17. 80px|link=Time for a Quick Break Android 18 Ultimate Fury! Maximum Power Berserker Broly raises his defense with Iron Wall skill and reduces damage. Characters with the Link Skill Limit-Breaking Form can break through this. 80px|link=New Possibilities Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) =Prime Battle= Transcended Warrior & Summit of the Universe 80px|link=Resolute Valor Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth) 80px|link=Young Traveler of Time and Space Tekka80px|link=Rival through Time and Space Pinich 80px|link=Fierce Declaration of War Yamcha Category:Tactics Category:Guide Category:Special Skills